Assault Frigate Mk II
BACKGROUND The Assault Frigate Mark II was a light warship that saw extensive service with the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. The Assault Frigate Mk. II was a further development of the Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser modification project, which produced the Mark I Assault Frigate. Although the modification procedures allowed for some variation between individual craft, the most common assault frigate configuration had large dorsal engine fins, and could operate with less than a third of the Dreadnaught's crew requirements (4,820 nominal / 1600 minimum) thanks to extensive automation systems. The Assault Frigate Mark II incorporated a shield generator based on Mon Calamari designs, as well as Calamari shield subsystems that allowed an increase in shield power for short periods. The Rebel Alliance had a limited amount of capital ships in its fleet. To fill their need for warships, Rebel engineers started the AAF project. Using the design of the Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser as a starting point, the original Assault Frigate was created. This design was further modified by dissident engineers at Rendili StarDrive, creating the Mark II. The Mark II shirked much of its predecessors' history however, moving away from the standard Dreadnaught model toward a more original design. After the Rebellion sympathies of this splinter group was discovered within their company, Rendili StarDrive brought an end to the Mark II project. Though the Mark II did not disappear completely, further production slowed to a trickle. However, the Mark I remained in common use even in the time of the New Republic. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Frigate Class: Assault Mk II Manufacturer: Rendilli Stardrive Crew: 4 820 + 100 troops Cargo: 7 500 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 125 000 Bridge - 5 000 Main Sensor/Communications Array - 3 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array - 1 000 Main Engine - 10 000 ea Secondary Engines (2) - 2 500 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) - 200 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) - 300 ea Large Airlocks (4) - 1 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 200 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 100 Laser Cannon (15) - 250 ea Quad Laser Cannon (20) - 275 ea Turbolaser Battery (15) - 325 ea Shields - 25 000 per side (150 000 total) AR - 16 Armour - stops attacks up to and including 80md. Attacks that do more than that do full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered 3 - the ship has 200 000 mdc in back up shields available. A succesful Weapon Systems skill roll allows the operator to bring he shields in one arc back up to full capacity. Takes 1 full melee to occur. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), back up system is class 12 (35 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1.5 years. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 700m Height: 500m Width: 480m Weight: millions of tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannons (15, 5 front, 5 right, 5 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE: 10 000km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Quad lasers (20) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE: 6 800km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Turbolaser batteries (15) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE: 24 000km DAMAGE: 3d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 70 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished after 1.5 years PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to all read sesnor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60Ly. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500 000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge versus capital ships +10% piloting rolls Carried Craft 1 Assault Shuttle REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)